Question: Convert $\dfrac{89}{9}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $89 \div 9 = {9}\ \text{ R } {8}$ So the improper fraction has $9$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${9} \times \dfrac{9}{9} = {\dfrac{81}{9}}$ This quotient $9$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $8$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{8}}{9}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${9}\ {\dfrac{8}{9}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{81}{9}} + {\dfrac{8}{9}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{89}{9}$.